User talk:TimeWalker
Cool! I didn't know what you were doing to the Soldier Helmet page, but (at least, I think you're using the template) I think you made it simpler. Not quite sure. I think you'd better add a description, if not then stick back in the lorem ipsum, so it's easier to edit in normal mode. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the wiki and I hope you make some great contributions! RamuneDrink 22:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, it's not really needed adding the lorem ipsum text. The reason is that all the Infos in the template are labeled. This means you don't have to search through the gigantic table code for something. It's simply called |Description = : I'm going to add a Doc Page for this template so that it explains easily what code you have to use and what to type in. I'll also start to add some more item pages and make some fancy description text. (The original descriptions are boring) : Neo1000 11:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) (Username will be changed to TimeWalker) Oooh...someone should show me how to work that; I can understand most code edits thanks to wikihelp, but other than that I'm pretty lost. If there's a faster way to use the templates (which I see you're implementing in the case of missions - WAY COOL!) than I usually do, copy paste etc. then I really ought to be using that. So...it's |CategoryName = XXXXX right? Hmm...I'lll take a look at some examples and see what happens. Sandbox time~ RamuneDrink 20:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : It's not that complicated. I'll take the code apart and explain. :) : } : In your page code, you type: : |Name = Run Mupo Run : Then you just do the same for every other label and after you got all the labels, you just end it with }} : So in the end, you get this: : : TimeWalker[[User Talk:TimeWalker|'Talk Page']] 00:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU YOU ARE AMAZING RamuneDrink 21:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for talking to the other active users before making your request. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Too much time Dude, you have WAY too much time on your hands XD And I just realized that's a terrible pun with your name...but whatevs. Glad you're editing so much...I'm secretly so jelly, ahaha. Also, did you ever get that adoption? Hmm...I need to show you how to use GIMP as well, so we can get some PNGs going up in this place, and no more of those crappy JPEGs and their whiteness XD : Hah, well yes, I do have too much time. Even if I walk on time. (lol wat) : Also about the adoption, well you see it in the talk page, I've got the admin and bureaucrat rights (look up, Admin badge!) If you didn't notice the wiki is now not dark, edgy and emo anymore. And I put a litle logo up there. Not the best but better than a crappy Comic Sans text thing. : You don't have to really show me how to use GIMP. I use Photoshop and I think that should be fine too. ;) As you maybe noticed, I always save the pictures as PNG. See for example the mission pictures. : Data gathering I havn't started actually playing yet, but i've been gathering Max, Min, Average Character creation stats for each character. I've only done Panda and Cat at the moment. I've Organized the information and replicated the Octagonal Graph used in the game with the comparisons of min, max and average. Not sure how well players will be able to use this mundane information but its nice to know. Rueian 05:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC)(Prisma) :Hey Rueian! :Nice to know that someone else is interested in this game. I think it would be really nice to know about this. Nothing is useless or mundane here. After all, better there is more in-depth information than having nothing here. I mean, that's what the wiki is for, right? :Looking forward seeing you adding some information in this wiki :) : True, but starting stats are only 'so' useful. I mean each character has a 56 point stat spread at creation. What i'm researching is what you can start with max (12 in important stats like LCK for Cat). I'm not sure where or how i'll organize the info on each Classes page. Rueian 22:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) MAJOR FINDING: At character creation you can get stat builds that are greater or less than the base 56 total (out of 50 rollstail wolf gave me 2 '57' stat builds, and Cat gave me a '58' stat build. Whale has given me my first '55' stat build) Most characters have a base stat build of 56, Sheep has a base of 53 Rueian 22:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : Now that's quite interesting. I do think it could be useful if you want to make a specific build for your character when you're creating one. I wish I would've known that. :V This could also be helpful to see which stats the game recommends. : I noticed that Sheep is quite weird when I made one. The skills don't unlock as fast as with the Chameleon so I think it makes sense that she only has a base of 53. : Thanks for researching this and taking your time for doing these tedious rolls. ^^ : It entirely depends on how stat heavy the equations are for characters. But having that little extra oomph of 1-2 stat points can be nice for Lvl 1 play, esspecially if its say 2 vit for 20 extra hp (assuming its a low vit character and you are already rolling max on your main stats) Rueian 13:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I just have to figure out how and where i should add the info i've gathered. Rueian 21:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, if you want, you can copy the source of a character page for example and use our Sandbox to test out how it could work best. : Hi, I'm a Vietnamese 12tails player. My main acc is Shinrin (lv51.Chm, lv46.Png, lv21.pnd), 2nd acc Michimori (lv30 Mnk). My online time is 10PM to 1AM (GTM+7). If you like to contact me in the game, my ID code: 123215. I can help you edit and gather some information. What I got: Alchemist Lab of Rabbit skill (all item: ingredient and resutle), mission drop (from 1/1 to 9/6), list of Recipe of making equipment at Ranza the Smith. : Hey! Thanks that you're interested on adding more informations. I'd be happy if you add more informations, means you can just go on and add or edit pages. :) : As a side info, please sign your posts with ~~~~ so that is clear who wrote the post. :